How It Ended
by ChocolateChipCookie27
Summary: This is a one shot fic I wrote that takes place when Mort finds out Amy has been cheating on him.


He sat there, staring into space. 'Turn around,' the voice in his head told him. 'Turn around, and get the hell out of here.'

Mort knew for a while that something was going on with Amy. His wife of ten years, had taken a lover. Different people had asked him who that man was they saw shopping at the mall with Amy, and Mort wouldn't have an answer. That night, she told him she was going for a drive, and he decided to follow her.

He had sat there, for a couple of hours, hurt and angry. She had stopped at a motel, and had greeted her new lover by the door to the motel. The man, Ted Milner, had held up a key, and she giggled, and they both went into a room. Mort wanted so bad to go in there, and kill them both. What had he done to make Amy cheat on him? They were happily in love for many years, and their love got stronger when they found she they were going to be parents.

Mort had been happy. Happier than he's ever been. He was married to a beautiful woman, lived in a beautiful house, was a successful writer, and now he was going to be a father. Life couldn't get any better. Then one day, the roof caved in. Amy had come home from the doctor in tears. Mort had held her, comforted her, tried to calm her down, and get her to tell him what was wrong. She sobbed into his chest, that she lost the baby. Mort wanted to cry himself, but held it in. He had to be strong for Amy.

Soon, the stress from losing the baby, went from bad to worse. They hardly talked to each other anymore. He would be locked away, writing on his laptop, and she would be in the living room, reading books, or watching Soaps. All they ever said was "Good morning" and "Good night." When they ate meals, they ate in silence.

Mort knew how much Amy was hurting, and he was hurting, too. He wanted Amy to be the first to come to him and talk to him. He was always there for her, all she had to do was come to him and he would make it better. He was nuts about Amy, and it broke his heart seeing her so depressed. One day, while he was writing, she came to him, and told him she was going shopping, and would be back soon.

Mort had started to worry after she had been gone for four hours. Usually she was done shopping in an hour of two tops. He was contemplating calling the police, when Amy came in, carrying only one bag.

"Amy? Where you been?"

"I told you, shopping."

"I was worried. It took you four hours?"

"Oh! I also stopped at my friend, Irene's, and visited with her for a bit. I'm sorry. I should have called."

Mort was relieved. At least, she was okay.

"It's no problem, but next time let a guy know, huh?"

At this, she smiled. It was the first smile he saw on her face in months, and it made him smile, too. Maybe things would be getting back to normal soon.

Sure enough, a couple of months later, Mort found out the reason for his wife's sudden cheerfulness. She had been with another man. The man was Ted Milner, a Real Estate Agent. He had met Ted before. Ted was the one to show him and Amy the house he bought. He never liked Ted. There was an arrogance about him, and he especially didn't like the way he looked at Amy. Tonight, was the night. He was going to catch Amy and Ted in the act.

When he pulled into the motel, and saw them go in, all happy and giggily, it made him heartsick. There was only so much stress he could take. That voice in his head kept telling him to leave right now, but he couldn't. He went into the motel parlor, took an extra key, and stormed into their room. There were Amy and Ted, both sound asleep, but they woke up when they heard him. Ted screamed at him to get out, and Amy tried to explain. Mort couldn't speak. He just screamed, and turned away. It was too much. He was glad he brought his gun with him. He held it up and was prepared to shoot.

"Mort! Please don't!"

Mort had put the gun back in his pocket, and stormed out of the motel, and back to the house. He went inside, and slammed the door, startling his dog, Chico.

He would stay at the cabin for a while. He needed time to cool down. Maybe, just maybe, he could forgive Amy, but he wasn't sure. She had cut him pretty deep. After he finished packing, he was about to leave a note for Amy when she came in. They stood there, in the kitchen, in silence.

"Mort, I am so sorry you had to see that. I didn't want you to find out like this."

"Why, Amy?" There was a quiver in his voice.

"Mort, I want a divorce."

Mort started to cry. Amy was hating herself for hurting him this way. She may not love him anymore, but she still cared very much for him.

"What happened, Amy? What did I do wrong?"

"You didn't do anything, Mort. It's me. We've been unhappy for a while, and then I met Ted, and he helped me through my funk, and I've fallen for him."

"That's bullshit, Amy. I would have helped. All you had to do was come to me."

"You were hurting, too. I figured you didn't want to have anything to do with me after losing the baby."

Now Mort was really angry. How could she say that to him? How could she cheat on him?

"If you were so unhappy, why didn't you just tell me then, that you wanted out? It's sure a lot nicer than finding out you fucked somebody else."

Amy cringed. She hated it when Mort used that word.

"I'm so sorry, Mort. I have the divorce papers in my gym bag."

"Fuck you and your divorce papers."

Mort grabbed his bag, picked up Chico, and was headed for the door, but stopped.

"I'm keeping Chico. You can keep the house. I may have lost you, but I'm not losing my dog, too. Bye, Amy."

With that, Mort was out the door.

FIN


End file.
